


香茅醇与芳樟醇

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Summary: 如果Alex拿着鲜花来敲门，千万别放他进来。——Tommy





	香茅醇与芳樟醇

Tommy打开门，先被花花绿绿的一团扑了个满怀，然后Alex的卷毛脑袋从后面冒出来，显然是精心打理过，还有那不容忽视的味道——人造香精，常识告诉他那绝不会是这堆花的芬芳，但无论这些化合物是被喷洒在花瓣上还是Alex的卷发上，都显得太过做作了。

“Alex。”Tommy语调平平，他知道Alex花枝招展地跑来是为了什么，每一次都不例外，可他偏偏不想让Alex一切都顺心如意。

可是Alex最后一定能顺心如意，他总有办法在这间房子里得到他想要的，即使Tommy不愿承认。不过在那之前给他点脸色看也不是什么不够礼貌的事——算了吧，和Alex要讲什么礼貌呢？

Alex把那一捧花塞进他的怀里，然后用肩膀把门的缝隙顶开一点，就着墙壁与Tommy之间的狭窄间隙挤了进来直接走向卧室。他踩进了投影机的投射范围，小H开始摇着尾巴在他脚边转圈，像只真实的小狗似的，Alex对它吠了两声，结果它更加兴奋起来，大有和Alex对着吠叫到地老天荒的架势，好在完全被花束挡住了视线的Tommy及时摸到了控制屏，小H的投影消失了。

“你为什么过来？”Tommy跟着穿过走廊，站在卧室门口看着Alex把自己身上的夹克衫剥下来挂在椅背上，然后不客气地坐在他的床上，抬起一只脚来拽掉穿着的短靴，接着是另一只。

听到他的话，Alex暂时停下手里的动作，带着一副有意摆出来的天真神气抬头看他，仿佛他正在做的事不是把自己剥光再爬上Tommy的床。“今天是我们被Gibson捞回来一周年呀。”

哦，这可有点意外了，Tommy扭头去看屏幕上显示的时间，他的休假期间过得昼夜不分，谁知道现在是什么日子，谁知道Alex说的是不是瞎话。屏幕上写着白晃晃的西西弗斯公历七月二十一日下午十六时零八分，他努力回想了一下他们两个被困在失去动力的飞船里，像两只水族箱里的龙虾似地飘向星系边缘的经历，好吧，也许Alex说的没错。

“周年纪念活动？”Tommy说。“为什么不叫上Gibson？”

“他也在休假吗？”Alex做出毫无演技的惊讶样子，然后马上又放弃了表演，换回了那副Gibson见了总想转身就走的甜腻笑容。“好吧，我知道他也在西西弗斯呢——可是现在我想和你一起，就咱们两个。晚点我们再去找他。”

Tommy警惕地看着他。

“喂，我能请你用温柔点的眼神而不是像看个强奸犯的眼神看我吗？”Alex抱怨。

“我觉得还是看强奸犯的眼神比较适合你。”

Alex歪着头，左脚翘在右边大腿上。“可是我给你带了花呢——”

Tommy低下头，终于想起来自己还抱着Alex爱情的表达，他像被烫了爪子的猫一样飞快地把花束推远，又被Alex原路推了回来，抱着花束手足无措。这是一束垂头丧气的花，玫瑰最外层的花瓣揉皱了与白芍药耳鬓厮磨，雏菊恹恹地倚着颜色俗艳的玻璃纸，这束花像是经历过了战场又劫后余生，Tommy一不小心露出了笑意。

“你就这么带着一大堆花过来的？你是不是不要命了。”

Alex仍然歪着头，两个酒窝若隐若现。“我把它们揣在外套里——所以现在它们有点蔫。爱情的代价，Tommy。”

Tommy看着他的花，Alex像只豹子似地安静凑过来，用自己干燥的嘴唇去蹭Tommy的，他得到了默许，于是接过Tommy怀里的花束放在一边，把Tommy拉进自己的手臂中间。

他们总是以拥抱和亲吻开始，Alex的胸口总是温热的，当他含着Tommy的下唇轻轻吮吸，把他的男孩按在自己赤裸的胸口时，Tommy会萌生一种被嵌入Alex的身体的错觉，似乎他们成为了一个，用同样的身体呼吸，同同一颗心脏搏动。

他从皱巴巴的上衣和方格睡裤里被剥出来，完完整整地，仰面躺在床单和他们的衣物中间。他确信自己拉好了百叶窗，因为自从一年多以前的某个傍晚醉酒的Alex闯进他的家，他就总是记得拉好百叶窗；也因为从百叶窗的缝隙中透出一丝一丝的光线正温柔地落在Alex的脸上。Alex在上方看着他，绿眼睛像一对他曾经在飞船窗子里掠过一眼的星星，现在这对星星在围着他转动了，他是Alex的恒星。

谁都没有出声，Tommy闭上眼睛，等待着一个亲吻或者Alex的指尖，可是它们都没有如期而至。落在嘴唇下方的是一种柔软的触感，他嗅到了淡淡的植物的气息，是一朵玫瑰。

玫瑰的花瓣挑逗着他的下唇，他忽然觉得口渴。当他吞咽的时候，Alex把玫瑰沿着他滚动的喉结滑落下来，轻轻拂过两片尖锐的锁骨，然后是乳头，花瓣在这里打着圈流连，Tommy睁开眼睛。

Alex斜躺着，虚握着玫瑰的茎，他听到Tommy在叫他的名字。Tommy的声音颤抖着，Alex于是挺身凑过去吻他。

“我爱你，Tommy。”他小声说。

“我知道。”

Tommy抱住他，玫瑰从他的手中滑脱，又被夹在他们的胸膛之间，被揉弄得可怜兮兮。玫瑰不应当被这样对待，这爱情的信物，挑动神经与欲望的酯与苷，可它其实并非爱情本身。

Alex埋头舔舐他的耳廓，又伸手抽出了第二枝花。

是一枝白芍药，最内层的花瓣尚未完全敞开，Tommy的手被牵引着触上半掩着花心的幼嫩花瓣，Alex必定别有用心。Tommy的手指被虚虚地捏着，他被迫拨开那些花瓣，在植物羞怯的内核打着圈研磨，他无法忽视这太过露骨的暗示。花朵的秘密被轻易触碰，在他的抚弄下无助地颤抖，Tommy急促地呼吸着，从揉乱花朵的指尖和紧贴着Alex火热性器的腿间，潮热在他的皮肤下隐秘地升腾。

Alex翻身压上来，从Tommy的手指下抽走了那朵处子般的白芍药，Tommy于是握上了他的腰侧，从凹陷处滑向微微凸出的胯骨，Alex抖了一下。

在床上的时候Alex总是喜欢叫他的名字，几乎成了一种独特的癖好。他的声音总是含混的，像含着甜腻的蜂蜜，Alex埋在他的肩上，专注地在一块薄薄的皮肤舔舐，每隔一会儿就衔着那块皮肤黏乎乎地叫一声Tommy。Tommy没法回答，他没法出声了，Alex把白芍药花放在他们互相磨蹭的阴茎之间，层叠的花瓣抚慰着他敏感的皮肤，Tommy无意识地挺起腰，而Alex接住了他。

他们调换了位置，Alex小心翼翼地进入，而Tommy撑着他的肩膀弓起背。他们终于完整地成为一个，Tommy弯下腰来胡乱地亲吻他的脸和下颌。他没再叫出Tommy的名字，他的男孩在亲吻之间压抑地呜咽着，在两人之间狭窄的空间里抚慰自己。

Alex接过了他手上的活计，他拢住了Tommy的阴茎，用指甲轻轻刮蹭敏感的顶端，Tommy低低地嘶了一声，包裹着他的甬道更加紧张，Alex发出了满足的喟叹。

Tommy低着头，脑袋靠在他的颈窝，整个人随着腰肢的起起落落而颠簸得像条风暴里的小船。他又拾起了那朵几乎被遗忘的白芍药，把花瓣贴上Tommy发热的侧脸。

埋头取悦自己的男孩转过脸，额角还抵着他的肩，洁白的花瓣上面露出棕绿的眸子和通红的眼眶，Alex忍不住隔着花瓣吻他。Tommy，他又一次叫出男孩的名字，揽着他的腰让他们贴得更紧，进入得更深。他的男孩终于回应他了，那双薄薄的嘴唇无声开合，他只能从落在自己皮肤上的些微气流来断定那是一声“Alex”，接着又是一声。

花朵滑落下来，在Alex的指引下拂过Tommy的胸口和腹部，最后又来到了他的性器。Alex拿它绕着他的阴茎游移，花瓣开开合合，温柔地含着他的阴茎又放开，然后沿着下方的筋络来到顶端，内里的花瓣完全被打开了，纯洁的植物终于敞开来包裹着他。

“天啊，Alex——”Tommy的叹息戛然而止。

他们几乎同时释放出来，Tommy彻底放松下来伏在对方的身上，Alex接住他向后仰去。百叶窗透入的光线已经消逝，他们在晦黯的房间里疲惫地呼吸，被揉乱的花朵散落在身边。

也许等到明天他们会想起这一天忘记了什么，但那其实也无关紧要。

对于他们俩来说。

不是对于Gibson。

END


End file.
